Happy News
by Niana
Summary: an angsty elrond/legolas fic, set before FotR, when Elornd marries Celebrian. (boy is THAT a set-up) FINISHED
1. I

Happy News by Niana (what a lame name huh?)  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, I just like to pretend that it does.   
This is an angsty, Elrond/Legolas fic. I have adjusted Legolas' percepted age to fit my liking,  
this takes place in year 100 of the Third age. (I'm pretty sure that's when it happens)  
  
I wrote this after seeing the fanart "Melethron" by Nellas in the Library of Moria Fanart  
section, and while listening to an endless loop of Don't Speak by No Doubt. You have been  
warned.  
  
The paragraph between the *****s is a flashback.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of the King of the Great Green Wood, sat in silence, a cool veil of calm  
covering his face as his world was torn apart. His eyes were focussed, accepting, as though he  
was listening to every word the great Lord and Lady of Lothlorien were saying. In truth, his ears  
were blocking out every sound, so intent was his mind on the grief of hearing the joyous words  
the fabled Lord of Lorien had said:  
  
"Elrond will be married to our daughter, Celebrian. "  
  
With those simple, happy words, spoken with pride and joy, Legolas' universe came crumbling  
down around him.   
  
He didn't hear, or want to hear the news of the coming alliance and bond the marriage would  
bring to Lorien and Rivendell, nor did he listen to Elronds speech of how he hoped to bring  
honour to betrotheds parents and how he would care for and cherish their daughter.   
  
Legolas did not hear his voice waver as he said this.   
  
Soon, although Legolas did not notice, the meeting was over and the Lord, Lady and the other  
elves present left and went hurriedly to tell others this grand news. He sat, numb, staring blankly  
at the elf who had promised him his heart just the night before. Elrond shook his head sadly, and  
reached out his arm in a gesture of comfort. "Legolas, you must have known about this, we have  
had plans to make such an alliance for years."   
  
The blond stood, and let his mask fall, showing his deep grief for a fraction of a second before  
recovering his icy facade "You never told me. Married..." He said shrugging, than turned and  
walked from the room.   
  
Elrond half-elven sank into an ornate chair, shut his eyes, and prayed that what had just  
happened was a nightmare, and that he would be awoken, as he had that very morning, by a  
warm kiss from the one he loved. Legolas.   
  
******  
Warm hands soothed and caressed his heavily loved body, making him purr softly with  
contentment. "Elrond" He whispered, sinking back onto the warm body behind him,  
lush silks rubbing against his skin. "Elrond, I love you." Those wonderful hands stopped their  
soothing journey for a brief moment, before decidedly continuing.  
  
"And I you, greenleaf, I will always love you."   
  
The tired blue eyes of the elf beside him glazed over as sleep overcame his young lover. Elrond  
kissed his forehead softly before curling his head into the warm security of Legolas' shoulder, his  
heart rejoicing over the truth he had just spoken to this beautiful elf, his mind cringing at the hurt  
he knew his words were going to bring.  
*********  
  
Sitting in his seat in the abandoned council room of Lothlorien, the Lord of Imladris put his head  
into his hands and whispered " I'm so sorry. But it's true. I love you. And I won't ever stop"  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
I strongly encourage you to see this drawing. Go to www.libraryofmoria.com and go to the fanart  
section. The name of the drawing is "Melethron" (it's rated R, and it's gorgeous ^_^)  
  
And if anyone would like a beta, I would be happy to help. (That is, if you're not scared away by  
my terrible writing) ^_^ 


	2. II

Happy News by Niana   
  
To be completely honest, I wasn't going to continue this fic and just leave it. But when I read it  
over I saw a tiny hint of potential so I decided to go ahead and beat this plot until there is nothing  
more that can come out of it. (Did that sentence make as much sense written down as it did in my  
head?)   
  
Someone once told me that elves don't blush, but I just don't care anymore.  
Flashbacks are between ****'s.  
On with the literary disaster!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Legolas walked aimlessly around the gardens of Lothlorien, the flowers and trees around him  
no longer filling him with a childlike wonder. His callousness surprised the birds that sang in the  
trees and they fluttered away, uncomfortable with this young elfs numbness. He had spent the  
entire day of the announcement wandering Lothlorien, not knowing or caring where he went. He  
soon found himself wandering along a river, towards a group of young elf maidens who were  
rejoicing the news of Elronds marriage. Among them sat Celebrian, pretty and charming, her  
cheeks a light pink from the attention she was getting. Legolas stopped abruptly, and turned to  
leave. He didn't want to disturb their merrymaking with his grief.   
  
A sweet voice stopped his movements when Celebrian called out to him. "Prince of Mirkwood!  
Have you heard of my good news?"  
  
Legolas turned anew, and replied with a forced smile. "Yes, Milady. I was there when your  
marriage was announced. I pray you be happy with Lord Elrond. He is noble and will treat you  
well."   
  
At hearing this, Celebrian replied " I have long thought him to be kind and noble, but now I  
know this to be true, for you and the Lord have grown close in these past months."   
  
And Legolas thought "Much closer than you would think, fair Celebrian."  
  
But instead he said, "I must go and congratulate Elrond. He is lucky indeed to have your hand."  
  
Celebrian blushed further and bid him farewell before her friends started to giggle over their  
conversation.  
  
As Legolas walked back along the river the way he came, he realised that there was no anger in  
his grief. He was not angry with Elrond for not telling him, and he certainly wasn't angry with  
Celebrian, their relationship had been secret, after all.   
  
It had started out innocently enough, gentle teasing and walks in the gardens, but after a while,  
their infatuation grew. Elrond had been surprised at the younger elfs lack of experience, and how  
shy he was about touching another at the beginning of their more intimate relationship. It was in  
contrast to his normally dominant and commanding (though charming) behaviour.   
  
***********  
  
They were sitting by the river in a spot unknown to those who had not spent years exploring the  
Golden Wood. Elrond had brought Legolas here on many occasions to share the beauty of it. It  
was spring, and the water ran clear and cool from the mountains. The flowers were blooming.  
  
Legolas had removed his shoes and dipped his toes into the chilled water. Elrond watched his  
back tense with the initial shock of the frigid liquid, but as he grew accustomed to it, Legolas had  
relaxed and lay back onto the green grass, smiling up at the cloudless sky, his eyes far away in a  
dream.  
  
Elrond had grinned when he saw the blonde running his fingers through his hair, which had  
acquired a rather charming array of sticks and grass in it from its position on the ground. He had  
sat next to the young elf and brought his head into his lap, and pulled the comb that held his hair  
from its position. He had then combed the young princes hair, looking down at him as Legolas  
looked up, a rosy blush covering his cheeks. Elrond had marvelled at the feel of the blond locks  
in his hand as he braided Legolas' hair, and then he had leaned down and kissed the prince on  
the forehead just to make his delightful blush deepen.  
  
************  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
^_^ So what did you think? Please R&R! 


	3. III

Happy News  
  
  
Elrond lay close to that precious spot next to their river. He laughed sadly as the thought struck  
him. He had always referred to it as their river. Their spot. Their love. Now all of "their" things  
were gone, weren't they? So it was now just a spot on a river.  
  
Funny how the loss of love can make the most magnificent things dull and lifeless.  
  
It wasn't as if he could reject his and Celebrian's betrothal. It had been arranged for years, and  
besides, reject a politically defining marriage for a love that was still in its first stage of  
development? It was dumb.  
  
Elrond grinned and gave a teary laugh as he thought of the simple excuses he had just made for  
himself. He was no better than a child who was late for his lessons. There was no excuse for  
what he done to Legolas.   
  
How could he have not told him? How could he have delayed speaking to him, and only  
increasing the hurt? The answer was simple, as all questions in love are: He loved him, and  
couldn't make him leave.   
  
But now he was leaving. It was inevitable.  
  
Then, naturally, he asked himself "If you knew this was going to happen, why does it hurt?"  
  
And he immediately came up with the, again, simple answer. Because he was losing something  
that he cared deeply for.  
  
  
Legolas had finally stopped walking. He lay in his room, the glorious carvings on the walls and  
the rich tapestries now lost to him.  
  
He lay on his back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling and let his mind wander through a  
quickly thickening mist of despair, desperately searching for answers.  
  
He didn't find any on the ceiling.  
  
Why hadn't Elrond told him? The fact didn't anger him, just confused him.  
  
Well, his mind told him, what reason had he to tell you? You would have said, yes, you  
understood, and then left him cold and alone to suffer. Instead of spending a few months with  
you, enjoying your company.   
  
He had only wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.  
  
And suddenly, both of their minds grasped the same lantern in the dark, lighting their despair.  
  
  
You cannot change anything. Just remember.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N okay, okay, as soon as you're all done with pelting me with various vegetable, I'd like to  
firmly say my point.  
  
You know when someone dies, everyone says "He (whoever died) wouldn't have wanted us to  
mourn, he would have wanted us to remember the good times we had with him."  
  
That's what I'm saying. 


End file.
